Concédeme esto
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: ToshiEn. PWP. Le gustaba y lo odiaba, porque nunca podía negarle nada.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Sinceramente no estoy segura de tener definida en su totalidad el tipo de relación entre estos dos, pero verlos juntos es demasiado atrayente._

 _Por cierto, no estoy segura del nombre de la ship (otra vez), lo he visto de tres maneras diferentes y no sé cuál es el nombre más usado._

 ** _ToshiEn_** _ **(** Toshinori Yagi/Enji Todoroki **). PwP (** Porno sin trama **). Ubicado en sus días en la Academia.**_

* * *

 **Concédeme esto.**

Había accedido a pasar más tiempo en la Academia después de las clases para así cumplir el capricho del molesto rubio y porque era el único momento donde nadie más los veía.

Aún no estaba seguro de lo que Yagi pretendía con todo eso de salir con él porque le gustaba, en su opinión era algo absurdo, y cada vez lo entendía menos porque a pesar de que ya llevaban todo un semestre quedándose después de clases, el de mirada garza no hacía nada más que mirarle. No intentaba nada, no decía nada, simplemente tomaba asiento en el banco de enfrente y se giraba para observarle leer o hacer los deberes para el día siguiente.

¿A qué estaba jugando?, a veces pensaba que todo eso era para burlarse de él.

Pero qué importaba, aquí el que perdía era Toshinori. Él le había pedido salir, él era el que sentía algo, él era el que estaba enamorado. Estaba perdiendo la oportunidad.

Dio vuelta a la hoja y mantuvo su mirada en las palabras impresas de su libro, el cual tenía sobre la mesa del pupitre, lo sujetaba con una sola mano justo en medio de las hojas para evitar que el tomo se cerrara de improviso, mientras que con la otra mano rozaba el borde de las hojas al lado izquierdo.

Siendo sincero no estaba leyendo nada. El libro ni siquiera le interesaba, lo había tomado esa mañana de alguno de los estantes en su casa para no tener que mirar al idiota de Yagi. Y ahora le estaba costando fingir que era una lectura que disfrutaba.

Por eso cuando advirtió la mano del blondo acercarse a la suya izquierda apenas pudo mantener la compostura.

La mano de Toshinori era ligeramente más grande, sus dedos más gruesos y largos y su tacto era áspero. Suponía que era normal, era mayor que él y dentro de un semestre iba a graduarse de U.A., pero seguía siendo vergonzoso. Tocó cada uno de sus dedos, perfiló cada línea en su palma y masajeó sus nudillos con tanta parsimonia que le resultó una tortura.

Y no lo soportó.

—¡Deja de—!

Sin embargo tan pronto alzó la mirada su compañero le interrumpió, besándole.

Con brusquedad se hizo para atrás y empujó al más alto colocando su mano libre en su pecho —¡¿Qué mierda haces, Yagi?!

El rostro del mayor se mostró dolido y agarró la mano en su pecho para apretarla ligeramente con suavidad y una extraña ternura que no le gustaba.

—Concédeme esto, Enji —tampoco le gustaba que usara su nombre de pila, porque entonces le manipulaba —, no te veré en el verano...

Con ambas manos inmovilizadas no sabía dónde esconderse, desvió la mirada y se encogió en su lugar, nervioso, avergonzado. ¿Apenas ahora se le ocurría actuar?, ¿ahora que no lo vería porque se iría a América...?

Maldición, ya empezaba a pensar como él.

De reojo miró al blondo, normalmente pensaría que era patético por poner un gesto como ese, suplicante, como cuando un cachorro te miraba con aparente intención de pedir algo.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba a Toshinori porque le gustaba; odiaba que le gustara porque entonces nunca podía negarle nada.

—¡Bien, si tanto lo quieres! —respondió con falsa resignación, podía tratar de engañarse a sí mismo pero el de ojos zarcos sabía que era mentira.

El mayor se levantó y se inclinó hacia él mientras soltaba sus manos para tomar su rostro. Le obligó a alzar la cabeza, Toshinori sonrió y él sólo pudo fruncir el ceño antes de que le besara una segunda vez.

No era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de intimidad, sin embargo las otras veces habían sido tan súbitas y mal planeadas que habían terminado avergonzados y casi descubiertos por los padres de ambos o por sus compañeros de curso.

El más alto le aseguró que no tenía problemas con que se enteraran de su relación pero a él no le gustaba mucho la idea. Él no tenía buena relación con el resto de su clase sin embargo el que se corriera el rumor de que andaba de novio con Toshinori Yagi le resultaba molesto. No quería tenerlos encima cuestionándole acerca de él, porque a pesar de que era bastante conocido en toda la Academia nadie sabía cómo era en realidad. El futuro héroe profesional All Might era distinto a Toshinori Yagi. Y sólo él lo sabía.

Pensar en eso le hacía sentir un poco altivo.

—¡Mmh! —ahogó un gemido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró a la mesa del pupitre, sobre la cual descansaba su espalda —Deja eso... no soy una chica —su voz sonó más sofocada de lo que le hubiera gustado y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

—Pero te gusta —respondió fastidiándole.

Las manos del rubio masajeaban su busto ahora expuesto, le había quitado el saco del uniforme y desabotonado la camisa, delineaba los bordes de sus pectorales y apretaba los músculos en desarrollo hasta marcar una difusa línea en medio de su pecho, sobre la cual pasaba la boca, primero con los dientes y después con la lengua para pasar a una de sus tetillas. El tacto húmedo de su lengua le estremeció y continuó agarrándose de las esquinas del pupitre mientras cerraba con fuerza la mandíbula. Al tiempo en que succionaba uno de sus pezones con una mano magreaba el otro, con la lengua rozaba la punta y mordía ligeramente el pezón, con los dedos perfilaba la areola, dibujando círculos.

Desde que el mayor supo que sus pezones eran muy sensibles perdía mucho tiempo estimulando esa parte, jugaba con sus pezones entre sus dientes y con sus dedos, hacía círculos con su lengua y movía sus dedos de arriba abajo sobre el pequeño botón, succionaba y apretaba. Y era insoportable, las caricias que le ofrecía le resultaban agobiantes porque entre más lentas más las sentía, y el calor en su vientre aumentaba.

—¡Ngh!

—¿Ves? —se escuchaba divertido.

—¡Cállate... Yagi! —su voz se quebró, cómo lo odiaba.

Toshinori sonrió y se acercó a él, rozándose contra su cuerpo para alcanzar su rostro, tocando en el proceso su entrepierna con la propia. El blondo era más grande que él, no sólo en altura también en complexión y se aprovechaba de eso cada que podía. Sentía el peso del mayor sobre su abdomen y aunque trataba de concentrarse en evitar dejar escapar algún sonido extraño no podía ignorar la presión encima de su ingle, percibía la tela de su ropa frotándose en su entrepierna así como el falo del más alto presionando con cierta calma su despierto miembro.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse el otro le besó justo como sólo él lo hacía. Era pausado, movía sus labios sobre los suyos con cuidado y se separaba para volver a besarle; sus besos eran castos y cortos, llenos de un cariño que le resultaba insufrible al no saber lidiar con él, porque no sabía corresponderlo.

—Yagi... —le llamó entre besos —nos... verán.

—Las cortinas... están cerradas...

Cada beso le sofacaba más pero el miedo a ser descubiertos le mantenía consciente. El rubio le había recargado sobre la mesa del pupitre y aunque, en efecto, las cortinas estaban cerradas, la ventanilla de la puerta no tenía nada cubriéndola, si alguien pasaba y se asomaba por haber escuchado algo podría verles con facilidad.

—Ya... —el mayor no le permitió hablar y le besó una última vez antes de alejarse.

Desde su posición sobre el pupitre lo miró, se preguntó si sus propias mejillas estaban tan rojas como las del otro y en un instante dejó de pensarlo pues Toshinori empezó a frotarse contra su entrepierna, agarrándose de las esquinas de la mesa y moviendo su cadera de atrás hacia adelante. La fricción de la tela de su ropa más la presión que ejercía el más alto poco a poco elevó su libido, percibía las costuras de su prenda interior restregándose en el tronco y el glande, donde empezaba a sentirse un tacto más húmedo y untuoso debido al líquido preseminal que manchaba la punta de su miembro.

Mantuvo su nuca recargada en el filo de la mesa, con el cuello estirado y la boca firmemente cerrada, decidido a no dejar que algún sonido saliera de su garganta, no sólo para evitar ser descubiertos sino porque en el fondo le avergonzaba hacer esos gemidos y principalmente porque era él quien los provocaba.

Yagi se detuvo por un momento y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, quitándole el cinturón para después dejar caer la prenda por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Le gustaba fastidiarle porque según él "se veía muy lindo" y esa vez no era la excepción. El de mirada garza metió el dedo índice en su prenda interior, pasándolo de un lado a otro por debajo del elástico, rozando así su cadera y su vientre, se entretuvo dibujando las costuras de su calzoncillo ignorando por completo su creciente erección y metiendo las manos bajo las cortas perneras se dedicó a masajear su ingle.

Maldito sea. Desesperado movió su cadera intentando hacer que el otro tocara su excitación sin embargo tan pronto el rubio entendió sus intenciones sacó las manos y volvió a empalmar su entrepierna con la suya.

—No voy a tocarte, todavía —su voz sonaba ronca y más grave de lo normal.

¿Todavía?, ¿cuánto más tenía que esperar?

Finalmente le quitó el pantalón y un tanto desorientado se dejó hacer, agarró sus piernas por la parte trasera de sus muslos y le hizo alzarlas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros mientras volvía a ponerse en posición, le dirigió una sonrisa extrañamente cautivadora y lo vio agarrarse de las orillas del pupitre para volver a moverse, frotando sus entrepiernas.

—Haaah... —soltó cuando el mayor movió su cadera.

El movimiento de su cadera era largo y tardo; lo sentía bajar desde la punta de su miembro hasta la base y viceversa, era una tortura. Sufrió algunos espasmos y aunque se le dificultara se levantó apoyándose en sus antebrazos para quedar inclinado lo suficiente como para mirar lo que el rubio hacía. Con la mirada ligeramente borrosa miró y sus mejillas se encendieron, podía ver la forma en que su miembro se movía debajo de su ropa por el movimiento del otro y la manera en que su prenda de color rojo se oscurecía poco a poco encima de la punta de su miembro, la vista le estremeció.

Por más vergüenza que sintiera no podía dejar de mirar.

—Haa... haa... —suspiró justo antes de que el más alto aumentara el ritmo —¡Mmh! —sus hombros se sacudieron y se encogió en su lugar.

Con los ojos entrecerrados siguió mirando, su prenda se estiraba, se movía junto al meneo del otro y se pegaba a su duro miembro por la cantidad de líquido preseminal que ya había expulsado, ¿podría hacerle correrse con sólo eso?

—Enji... —su rauca voz le hizo vibrar, cuando le llamaba así deshacía todas sus barreras.

—¡Ng-gaah! —jadeó largamente de manera ronca e involuntariamente su espalda se dobló echando la cabeza hacia atrás y elevando su parte baja, refregándose contra el rubio mientras se corría.

Su ropa interior se manchó y sufrió algunas sacudidas entretanto pasaba su orgasmo. Respiraba estrepitosamente, escuchaba cómo su respiración temblaba al intentar recuperarse de la reciente liberación de su excitación, sofocado miró a su compañero, lucía incómodo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara, suponía que era debido a que él no se había corrido. Al bajar la mirada pudo ver el bulto en su entrepierna bajo sus pantalones, era obvio que pensaba continuar.

Estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar al mayor, colocó su palma en su nuca y le atrajo hacia él para besarle.

—...abajo —le ordenó.

Percibió al otro crisparse y se avergonzó, Toshinori era el que siempre empezaba el contacto.

El blondo hizo como le pidió y le llevó abajo, contra uno de los muros del salón. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda en la pared mientras que el mayor se hincó frente a él acomodándose entre sus piernas, llevándolas a los costados de su cadera. Sus ojos turquesas se encontraron con los zarcos del más alto y se tensó un poco, si tan sólo no le mirara tanto. Acercó sus manos temblorosas al cinturón de Yagi y desabrochó la hebilla para después desabotonar el pantalón, pudo ver la prenda del otro estirada por su erección y vaciló por un momento, un instante que el mayor aprovechó para tomar sus labios otra vez.

Le besó como pocas veces lo hacía: demandante, ansioso, desesperado. Introdujo su lengua en su cavidad y le hizo gemir al rozar su paladar y su lengua; trató de seguir su ritmo, tocando su lengua con la propia y en un acto reflejo rodeó el cuello de su compañero con los brazos. Quería más, necesitaba más.

—¡Ahh! —gimió y se separó abruptamente del contacto al percibir algo tocando su falo —, ¿qué estás...? —soltó al bajar la mirada y dar un vistazo. Yagi masajeaba su miembro sobre la húmeda tela de su ropa interior, lo tomó por los costados del tronco y empezó a subir y bajar suavemente —¡Mmh! —se estremeció y cerró los ojos, el calor en su vientre volvió a acumularse y su cadera se sacudió por las caricias ofrecidas.

Los dedos del mayor presionaban con ligereza los lados, bajaban hasta la base y subían hasta la corona para volver a bajar, las sensaciones sobre su miembro se intensificaban por el tacto mojado y viscoso de su trusa; pronto su miembro se puso duro y el rubio dejó de tocarle. Suspiró al verse liberado, intercambió miradas con el mayor y siguió observando los movimientos del otro cuando le vio sonreír. Agarró el elástico de su prenda y jaló de éste para descubrir su excitación, su falo estaba manchado con su esencia y al despegar su ropa varios hilos de semen colgaron entre su tieso falo y su calzoncillo; la imagen le fue bastante erótica, la pastosa sustancia cubría su miembro a lo largo y en el glande la cantidad de esperma era mayor, inesperadamente el blondo tocó la punta con el dedo índice e hizo círculos distribuyendo el turbio líquido y al levantar el dedo su semen se pegó a éste produciendo más hilos blanquecinos.

—...Enji... —susurró cerca de su rostro y le miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

El más alto sacó su propio miembro, bajó su prenda interior y agarró ambas erecciones con la mano, sintió el firme y caliente falo empalmado contra el suyo y los dedos ásperos del otro rodeándolos, manteniendo el contacto lúbrico entre sus excitaciones. El miembro de Toshinori era más grande y grueso que el suyo, su piel era ligeramente más oscura y el glande tenía un tono más rojizo, desde el orificio de la uretra chorreaba líquido preseminal, lubricando la punta. Sus pómulos ardieron y cerró la boca cuando el blondo empezó a masturbarles. Su mano subía y bajaba, se deslizaba con cierta facilidad debido a los restos de su esperma y la sustancia traslúcida que el otro segregaba. Llevaba un ritmo lento tan típico de él, al llegar a la base rozaba su vello púbico provocándole escalofríos y al subir meneaba las puntas entre su mano, haciéndole suspirar por el tacto untuoso.

—Haaa... Yagi... rápido —le pidió, estaba comenzando a mover su cadera buscando más sensaciones.

Su compañero sonrió y le besó la mejilla mientras obedecía. El roce de su mano se volvió más fuerte y rápido, la presión sobre su miembro le hizo sacudirse y siguió el ritmo del otro con la cadera, moviéndose contra el miembro del rubio.

—¡Ahh—ngh! —el primero en correrse fue el mayor.

Expulsó su semen manchando su abdomen y por el orgasmo Toshinori ciñó con más fuerza su mano haciendo que él también se corriera. La esencia de ambos cayó en su cuerpo, se desbordó sobre sus miembros y escurrió por la mano del otro llenando su ropa interior. El rubio respiraba sonoramente contra su cuello y recargó la frente en su hombro mientras se recuperaba.

Un par de minutos después el rubio se separó y le besó una vez más, sus manos subieron por su cuerpo manchándole con la esencia blancuzca, intentó decirle que parara pero el rubio no parecía interesado en nada más que seguir tocándole.

Cómo aborrecía la resistencia que tenía.

Pasó las manos sobre su costillar y se detuvo sobre su pecho, donde con los pulgares estimuló sus pezones de nuevo. Dio un respingo por el contacto y gimió en medio del beso, con sus brazos aún alrededor de su cuello apoyó sus palmas en su espalda y poco a poco el mayor le llevó contra el piso. Se separaron, ambos jadeantes, se miraron y Toshinori repartió besos sobre su cuerpo.

Tomó su rostro y le besó en los labios, besó sus mejillas e hizo un camino desde su barbilla hasta su esternón y mordió ligeramente sus clavículas; continuó bajando marcando una línea imaginaria en el centro de su abdomen y con una mano sobó su miembro. Por un momento se alejó y le quitó la prenda húmeda, la hizo a un lado y continuó masturbándole.

—¡Gah—! —se forzó a cerrar la boca y para ahogar más los sonidos se tapó con las manos.

De repente sintió el falo ajeno contra el suyo sin embargo en lugar de mover su mano empezó a frotarse con el movimiento de su cadera, el tacto era pegajoso por los remanentes de esperma y ahora también podía sentir su escroto refregándose contra el suyo. El calor creció y cuando ambos estuvieron completamente erectos le pidió que se detuviera.

—Basta... sólo hazlo.

El gesto del rubio se relajó por un instante y se volteó hacia atrás para alcanzar su mochila. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, curioso observó a su compañero y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que había sacado.

¡¿En serio cargaba con eso?!

—¡¿Por qué... traes eso?! —la cara le ardió totalmente avergonzado.

—Para emergencias —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Eres odioso.

Yagi sólo se rió por lo que le dijo y abrió el bote de lubricante que traía en sus manos, vertió un poco del líquido en su mano y acercó sus dedos a su entrada. Hizo círculos en el anillo muscular de su recto mientras que con la otra mano rozó su suelo pélvico hasta que sus músculos se relajaron e introdujo un dedo. La intrusión le provocó escalofríos y cubrió su boca, se movía adentro de él, tocaba las paredes internas y pronto metió un segundo dedo; los sacó y los metió lentamente, el lubricante se derramó y sentirlo correr por su trasero le hizo estremecer. El mayor agarró el lubricante y derramó más líquido para meter un tercer dedo y seguir dilatando su recto.

Movió la cadera siguiendo el ritmo que el otro llevaba —...Yagi, maldición... Ahh... sólo hazlo... —le pidió una vez más.

E inesperadamente obedeció, dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando el blondo sacó los dedos de su recto, sus músculos se contrajeron y visiblemente empezó a tiritar. Respiraba suavemente, preparándose para que el mayor le penetrara; un poco mareado alzó la cabeza para ver lo que hacía: vació el resto del lubricante en su mano y embadurnó su miembro con éste a lo largo, le agarró por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él acomodándolo sobre su regazo, en una posición más cómoda para él.

Con su miembro lleno de lubrificante rozó el perineo y lo llevó hasta su ano —...voy a meterlo.

—¡No tienes que decirlo! —le reclamó con las mejillas enrojecidas. Lo escuchó reírse y rodó los ojos para después girar la cabeza a un lado, cómo lo odiaba.

Le penetró lentamente, metió el glande y esperó a que su respiración se acompasara para seguir empujando, advirtió la forma en que se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo y la manera en que sus paredes internas se ajustaban alrededor del miembro ajeno, por mero reflejo bajó las manos y se agarró de las rodillas del otro mientras intentaba regular su estropeada respiración. Cuando lo introdujo por completo se quedó quieto, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular e involuntariamente se ciñó sobre la excitación del otro entretanto se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Yagi se dobló hacia enfrente y besó su pecho al tiempo en que acariciaba su abdomen, era un toque delicado y pausado que le produjo un ligero cosquilleo que le ayudó a relajarse.

—Voy a moverme —susurró contra su piel y le besó.

—¡Ya te dije que... mmh...! —se removió al sentir que sacaba su miembro y restos del lubricante se derramaban.

Llevó su cadera hacia atrás y se detuvo antes de sacar su falo para empujar hacia adelante hasta tocar su perineo con el vientre; las primeras embestidas fueron largas, tranquilas, y en cuanto le pidió que acelerara el ritmo hizo como le pidió. El sonido viscoso producto del lubrificante le excitó de alguna manera y su propio miembro empezó a doler, soltó las rodillas del otro con la intención de masturbarse pero el mayor no se lo permitió. Interceptó sus manos y le agarró de las muñecas para llevarlas contra el suelo. Quiso reclamarle sin embargo el blondo empujó con más brío y le hizo gemir, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Ahh, ahh, Yagi! —podría ser su imaginación pero con cada embestida le sentía más adentro.

—¡Ngh... Enji...! —se escuchaba sofocado, era notorio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo —¡Enji!

Arremetió de manera más presurosa y corta, el escroto del mayor golpeaba contra su trasero y su vientre rozaba su suelo pélvico junto a sus testículos; el lubricante siguió desbordándose y el tacto entre sus cuerpos se volvió pastoso.

—¡Haa—mmh! —forcejeó contra el agarre del otro y desesperado movió su cadera para buscar que presionara más contra su miembro sin embargo con ello logró que el más alto golpeara su próstata y en un instante se corrió.

Soltó un jadeo ronco, quebrado y sonoro que probablemente sería escuchado desde afuera pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso. Dobló su espalda, manchó su abdomen con su semen y contrajo sus músculos por el orgasmo mientras su parte baja sufría espasmos, apretó el trasero y el anillo muscular en su recto se estrechó apretando el miembro ajeno. Las manos de Toshinori se cerraron con fuerza en sus muñecas y lo escuchó gemir antes de advertir algo derramándose adentro de él.

—Haah... ¡Ngh! —se sacudió, su cuerpo se tensó y empujó con más fuerza al terminar de correrse.

Estaba exhausto, respiraba apresuradamente y ofuscado miró a su alrededor antes de mirar a su compañero, los mechones rubios de su frente caían sobre su torso y veía su cuerpo moverse en un ritmo similar al suyo, unos segundos después alzó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada, lucía cansado. Se acercó y le besó al tiempo en que salía de su interior, suspiró al dejar de sentirlo adentro y rompió el contacto cuando el resto de lubricante mezclado con el esperma ajeno fluyó desde su recto.

Se levantó para poder sentarse y recargarse sobre el muro detrás suyo, al hacerlo un peculiar y corto rastro blanquecino marcó su trayectoria, verlo le ruborizó.

Con la cara ardiendo tomó al mayor por el cuello de su camisa y le atrajo de un sólo jalón —Esto es tu culpa, Yagi —murmuró enojado.

—Sí, sí —respondió con bastante calma.

¿Y ahora qué?, se había venido adentro y su calzoncillo estaba manchado con semen, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a regresar a casa?, será molesto caminar sin ropa interior.

—Te cargaré en brazos si quieres —sonrió y pegó su frente con la suya.

No pudo evitar imaginarse la escena y eso sólo le avergonzó más —¡¿Qué?!, ¡por supuesto que no! —puso sus manos en su pecho y le empujó.

¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo?, mientras Toshinori se reía y persistía en que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo en brazos hasta su casa pensó y se convenció a sí mismo de que no volvería a concederle nada.


End file.
